You and I vs The World
by sushime
Summary: "In the end, is it only me standing here, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya pemeran antagonis sekaligus korban dalam drama kehidupannya sendiri, / "You are my home, Baek" dimana Chanyeol adalah pemeran utamanya. / "I still repeat the things you said to me in my head." Baekhyun lelah, dan Chanyeol kehilangan rumahnya. / "Let's against the world." /THIS IS CHANBAEK!


**Sushime presents:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You and I vs The World**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction ini adalah karya murni dari sushime, karakter milik Tuhan. Bila ada kesamaan judul/waktu/tempat adalah kesamaan semata, bukan meniru/bermaksud lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Etc**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Boy x Boy**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **YAOI**

 **HOMOPHOBIC/ CHANBAEK HATERS BETTER CLOSE THE TAB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari yang membakar sempurna sweater merah jambuku sama sekali tak menghiraukan udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Dinginpun tak mampu mengalahkan kehangatan diantara jemariku yang bertautan dengan miliknya. Ini musim gugurku yang ketiga bersama dia. Ini tahun ketiga aku dan dia sama-sama berusia 27. Ini tahun ketiga kami berlibur di Jeju. Ini tahun ketiga kami memandang laut yang terhampai permai. Ini tahun ketigaku menatap matanya yang menatap balik milikku, pandangan yang tak pernah berubah sedari dulu.

Ini tahun ketigaku bersamanya.

Ku harap masih ada tahun depan dan seterusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke hari Senin yang sibuk. Pekerjaan di kantorpun bagaikan sudah mengantre sepanjang liburan, hingga ketika hari kerja tiba, langsung tumpah kemana-mana. Seperti biasa, aku bangun lebih pagi sebelum kota ini hidup. Biasanya lari pagi, mengitari beberapa blok pemukiman pinggir kota yang 'kurang menarik', tapi di tempat inilah pandanganku terhadap dunia menjadi berubah total. Kemudian sarapan pagi berama Jun, anjing kecil yang malang.

Pagi ini aku menerima beberapa e-mail dari atasanku, isi perintahnya sama saja, membuat memutar bola mata. Aku mencari e-mail yang kutunggu-tunggu dari pekan lalu. _Semoga ada semoga ada semoga ada ._ Aku menunggu hingga pukul setengah 8, kemudian memutuskan untuk menyudahinya dan bersiap-siap. Aku melewati pintu utama dan melirik Jun yang berdiri menghadap pintu.

 _Ada apa?_

Aku membuat langkah perlahan menuju Jun, takut-takut ia tiba-tiba menggonggong pada apa yang dibalik pintu. Aku mengintip lewat lubang kecil yang menempel di pintu hijauku.

 _Shit._

Oke, menggigit bibir sekarang memang tidak berguna, tapi kepanikanku jadi tersalurkan. Tapi, _fuck_! Kenapa dia harus datang hari ini? Aku berlari menuju kalender di meja kerjaku. Helaan nafasku hampir sekeras erangan Jun yang masih berdiri menghadap pintu. Astaga, ini masih tanggal 15 dan gajianku tanggal 25!

Oke, oke, oke, beberapa detik lagi rentenir sialan itu akan menggedor pintu apartemenku dengan kasar. Oke, mungkin tidak menggedor tapi mengetuk dengan keras, karena jika ia menggedor, Nyonya Shin akan mengamuk. Bukan itu intinya! Argh sialan!

TOK TOK TOK

Oke. Itu tidak sekeras biasanya.

Aku menghela nafasku dan berjalan sangat pelan sambil memikirkan cara untuk beralibi. Apalagi yang harus aku katakan? Ia hampir tidak bisa percaya lagi denganku saat terakhir kali kesini. Aku sampai di balik pintu hijauku. Jun masih disana, masih berdiri sambil menghadap pintu, seolah-olah ingin sekali mengetahui siapa gerangan di balik pintu itu. Sebelum memegang kenop, pintu diketuk sekali lagi, kali ini lebih pelan. Sejak kapan ia menjadi begitu penyabar? Rentenir sialan itu bahkan mencaci maki pintu hijau sialanku yang tak kunjung terbuka, biasanya.

Huft, okay, persiapkan dirimu Baekhyun. Kau pasti bisa. Apapun yang ia teriakkan ke wajahmu, terima saja, telan saja, kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua, kan? Jika memang pagi ini juga kau harus angkat kaki dari rumah nyamanmu ini, biarkan saja, kau masih bisa ke—

Pintu terbuka.

…

Rasanya aku ingin mencium kaki Dewa Yunani.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa?"

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang hampir lumer, tubuhku merileks dengan sendirinya. Aku menghela nafasku berkali-kali tanpa menghiarukan orang di hadapanku ini.

" _Are you okay_?" dia melangkah dan menggenggam jariku yang satunya. Jariku yang dingin karena darahku tertahan di kepalaku sedari tadi. Astaga tangan besarnya sangat hangat dan aku langsung melempar senyumku padanya.

" _I'm okay_." Tanganku terangkat memegang rahangnya yang tegas, mengelus disana, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang kelihatannya lebih khawatir dariku.

Kami masuk ke apartemenku, Jun menyambut Chanyeol dengan girang seperti biasanya, seperti melihat ayahnya baru tiba di rumah. Chanyeol sarapan di rumahku seperti biasa, mengobrol sedikit meskipun sebentar lagi jalanan sudah macet, tapi Chanyeol ada disini dan aku menyukainya, jadi siapa yang peduli. Kami berciuman panjang dan sedikit panas di meja makan, Jun tidak menyaksikannya kali ini.

Di perjalanan, kami mengobrol lagi, kami adalah tipe yang periang dan berkepribadian terbuka. Kami seperti tidak pernah kehabisan topic untuk diobrolkan, aku lebih sering membuka topik tentang sesuatu, Chanyeol lebih sering menanggapinya sebagai candaan, lalu kami tertawa. Aku suka pagi seperti ini, meskipun ini hari neraka, tapi tawa kami seperti membekali diri melalui hari neraka itu.

Aku sampai di kantorku, melambai tangan pada Chanyeol yang berlalu melalui Kim Bachelor Corporation Buildings.

Tuhan, aku ingin seperti ini selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat makan siangku terpaksa tersita karena laporan-laporan yang tak kunjung selesai. Timku terus-terusan memberi data yang tidak valid sehingga aku harus merevisinya berkali-kali. Perutku sudah keroncongan, tapi laporan-laporan ini tak mau berkompromi. Aku mengambil obat mag dan memakan camilan di meja kerjaku, minum air mineral sebanyak-banyaknya agar kenyang ((meskipun sebenarnya tidak membantu)).

Pukul 10 malam, laporanku hampir beres, aku hampir mengucap _'puji tuhan'_ sebelum, tiba-tiba e-mail baru masuk. God, semoga kali ini bukan rev—

"PUJI TUHAN!"

ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA! Aku melompat-lompat diatas heels ku yang sangat tinggi, tapi siapa peduli jika beasiswaku diterima! Astaga tuhan! Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Aku bahkan tak sanggup kegirangan lagi, karena air mataku hampir menetes dan aku senang luar biasa. Aku mengetik e-mail balasan pada lembaga yang mendanai pendidikanku. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemiliknya, mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya, kalau perlu aku rela balas budi apapun untuk perusahaannya.

Belum selesai mengirim e-mail balasan, Chanyeol menelpon, aku langsung mengangkatnya, "CHANYEOL!"

Aku berjalan menuju dinding kaca yang mengarah ke pemandangan malam Seoul. "Aku diterima! Astaga, company itu menyetujui beasiswaku!"

" _Oh my God, Baek, you did it!"_

"I know right?!"

" _Mau ku traktir malam ini?"_

"You are the best! But wait, aku belum menyelesaikan laporanku. Aku akan menghubungimu setengah jam lagi."

" _Okay, bye honey."_

"Bye Chanyeollo."

Aku kembali ke mejaku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, astaga aku bisa membayangkan masuk universitas impianku untuk pendidikan S2! Aku masuk ke ruangan kerjaku lagi,

"Mr. Kim…"

Orang yang paling tidak pernah terlihat di kantor, kini menampakkan wujudnya di ruanganku. Aku bahkan sangat jarang melihatnya semenjak perjalanan bisnisnya ke Eropa untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Meskipun aku sekretaris komisaris, tapi aku tetap jarang sekali melihat direktur utama perusahaan ini, aku bahkan tak cukup mengenalnya tapi sepertinya umurnya tak jauh dari umurku. Dia memang terkenal sangat tampan, dan berkharisma dan kuakui, yeah, memang. Dia juga sangat sexy kata orang-orang, akupun tak bisa menyangkalnya karena yang itu aku memang sangat setuju.

"Mrs Byun." Aku masih terpaku di ambang pintu ruanganku sementara ia berjalan mendekat, tangannya tersimpan disaku-saku celananya. Kacamata bulatnya masih bertengger manis, menambah kesan sexy, aku terlalu terhipnotis karena ketampanannya atau masih di alam bawah sadar kegirangan akan beasiswaku?

"Glad to see you again." Dia bersuara lagi. Aku melempar senyum ke arahnya.

"Apakabar Mr. Kim?" Dia diam, menatapku. Bukan, menatap penampilanku. Aku menyadarinya dan jika aku sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya aku pasti sudah bertindak yang tidak-tidak atau merasa ditelanjangi dengan tatapannya. Tapi aku tidak, Chanyeol memang sangat hebat mendoktrinku. Ia menarik sebelah bibirnya, dan lagi-lagi gadis-gadis di luar sana akan rela membayar melihat smirknya itu. Aku bagaikan keruntuhan keberuntungan berkali-kali hari ini.

"Aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh." Ia mengedikkan pundaknya pada paperbag yang ada di atas meja kantorku.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak Mr. Kim, anda tidak perlu repot-repot membawa—"

"Semua karyawan dapat, kebetulan hari ini saya tidak melihat kamu di kantor." Dia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatiku lagi.

"Selamat malam Mrs. Byun."

"Selamat malam Mr. Kim." Aku membungkuk ke pada punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh.

Aku menatap layar komputerku yang menyala kemudian kembali ke arah perginya .

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghabiskan malam di apartemenku, kami tidak jadi makan di luar karena dia terlihat sangat lelah dan aku lebih terlihat sangat lelah, jadi kami memutuskan ke apartemenku dan membawa pulang jajangmyeon dan soju. Hari semakin malam, aku dan Chanyeol memang lelah tapi kami sama sekali tak terlihat lelah ketika bersama. Aku bermain playstation bersamanya, Chanyeol sangat pandai bermain Playstation, jadi aku merajuk dan berganti permainan. Kami akhirnya bermain hangman yang kalah akan membuka satu pakaiannya, dan aku memang tak pandai berbahasa Jerman, jadi aku berakhir telanjang bulat dan kami bercinta hinga dini hari.

Aku dan Chanyeol tak langsung tertidur seusai bercinta, kami mengobrol lagi sambil minum susu strawberry.

"Chanyeol, apa cita-citamu ketika masih kecil?" kami masih belum berpakaian, duduk berhadapan di depan dinding kaca besar di apartemenku.

"Hmm.. aku ingin menjadi musisi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka bermain musik, dan aku suka menyalurkan pikiranku lewat musik."

"Jauh sekali dengan profesimu sekarang." Dia terdiam sambil memandangi Seoul yang sudah gelap, seluruh penduduk kota ini tertidur, menyisakan kami yang habis bercinta.

"Seorang CEO yang tampan, sexy, dan berkharisma. Kau juga seorang olahragawan yang baik, kau bisa bermain olahraga apapun dengan baik. Kau juga bisa bermain alat musik apapun." Chanyeol menatapku,

" _They said like that, Chanyeol. Even when you are not the CEO, you are no the sexy CEO, you are not the handsome CEO, I'm still here, standing by you and loving you like an idiot."_

Chanyeol diam dan jemariku meraih miliknya. Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi mellow begini? Entahlah, aku seperti bisa membaca pikiran dan masalah-masalahnya.

Tanpa aku tahu, akulah yang menjadi korban utama disini.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan bisnisku 2 hari lagi, aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menguji beberapa bahan bakar jenis baru yang dikeluarkan Kim Bachelor Corp cabang Tokyo. Chanyeol membantuku berbelanja keperluan, kadang-kadang ia hanya mengantar karena ada harus menghadiri beberapa pertemuan, kadang-kadang ia memaksakan berkunjung ke apartemenku saat larut malam, katanya merindukanku. Aku bilang dia sangat lelah, dan lebih baik pulang ke rumah, tapi dia bilang ini adalah rumahnya, tangannya berada di hatiku. Aku menatap matanya yang lelah, senyumnya yang tulus namun mengisyaratkan keletihan. Ia tertidur dipangkuanku tanpa mengganti baju, kadang-kadang kaos kakinya masih terpasang.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang damai, sangat pulas tertidur setelah menghadapi berpuluh-puluh investor dan pesaing bisnis, klien, musuh. Kau bukan lelah karena itu kan, Chanyeol? Pasti sesuatu terjadi hari ini kan, Chanyeol? Kau bisa tidak bercerita padaku, sayang. Tapi aku mengenalmu lebih dari dirimu sendiri.

Aku sudah bilang Chanyeol, aku adalah pemeran antagonis di dalam hidup kalian.

Jangan pilih aku karena penonton drama kehidupanmu akan kecewa.

Aku terjaga sampai pagi.

" _Just because I let you go, doesn't mean I wanted too."_


End file.
